Holly (Gold)
Holly is a Hivewing/Skywing/Nightwing/Icewing Hybrid. She is from the future, like another 2,000 years into the future. Backstory Holly was a sweet dragonet, hatched with her brothers, Jay and Lion, and born to Karst the Hivewing/Nightwing Hybrid and Hope the Skywing/Icewing Hybrid. Holly was living in a group of 24 exiled dragons, named Slash, Sunspot, Snowflake the 1st, Silverwing, Vendetta, Snowflake the 2nd, Saber, Karst, Hope, Ash, Gold, Widow, Lizard, Snow leopard, Bee, Socks, Ruby, Tiny, Honey, Dove, Ivy, and the triplets themselves. The exiled group lived in Pantala. All the dragons pitched in to help with the triplets, never letting them go hungry or thirsty. No matter what, the dragons had a happy life. Until the Hivewings found them.. King Tiger, married to Queen Sweetbee, ordered for the group to be chased out and murdered. Snowflake the 1st, Lizard, and Snow Leopard were all brutally murdered during the attack. Holly was terrified the entire time, hiding inside a tree with her siblings. They waited and waited, hoping they weren't going to be found... But they were. Tiger followed their scent and snatched them from the tree, and was going to murder the young dragonets, barely one year old. Tiger had sank his teeth into Holly's legs and was about to snap it when a shadow flashed past. It was Ivy, one of their friends! She landed on his back and began fighting with all her might, but soon it was obvious she was losing. When Ivy was spent, when she had given it all she had, She sank her teeth into Tiger's throat and didn't let go. Tiger was soon killed, and seconds after, Ivy died of blood loss. The dragonets were in horror and terror, their savior was dead.. How were they going to survive now? Holly looked around, and suddenly a dragon came forward. The dragon looked just like Tiger, with brown scales and darker brown stripes, but transparent. He spoke to Holly directly, and said he could lead Holly to greatness. Jay and Lion were silent the entire time. Spirit Tiger gently prodded at her, saying they could rule the world. When Holly declined, Spirit Tiger asked Jay. Jay also declined, so he asked Lion. Their oldest brother was hesitant, but finally agreed. Holly and Jay were shocked, and then even more shocked when Spirit Tiger went inside their sibling, and began possessing him. Lion began twitching uncontrollably and his warm yellow eyes began to turn amber, like Tiger's. Jay and Holly were in tears by now, terror clawing at their chests. Finally, Lion stopped, but he had obviously changed. His eyes were Amber, and faint, ever so faint, stripes of brown were along His tail and back. He turned, and said in a fierce voice unlike his own, "Kill the others." Jay and Holly ran for their lives, yelling for help, but nobody could hear them. Holly saw, with her own eyes, Lion leap onto Jay and snap his neck, but he had difficulty doing so since he was still, you know, barely a year old dragonet. So Holly leaped into the sky and being flying. When flew and flew and flew, for days on end with barely any rest, before she crashed into the ocean. Hours later, Holly miraculously survived and washed on shore of Pyrria or however you spell it, and was discovered by a dragon named Snowstorm, a 2 year old Icewing. It was cold, but Holly had Icewing DNA so she could survive. Years later, Holly is now 8 years old and has a massive crush on Snowstorm. She misses Jay alot, and knows for a fact Lion is still possessed. Holly now has a goal, once she's older, to go find Lion and end Tiger's tyranny forever. She knows she might have to kill her own brother, but it's a risk Holly will take. (I know this is a poorly written Backstory, but I'll go back and edit it later, so no shade, kk? I just needed you all to have a basic idea in your minds of Holly's past.) Appearance Type here Personality Type here Trivia Type here Category:SkyWings Category:NightWings Category:IceWings Category:HiveWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress